magicalgirlpolicyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dale Bridges
Dale Bridges is a character in Magical Girl Policy. Initially set to share Robert's room at SAU, Dale finally arrives at Cory and Eli's dorm mere hours after the transformed Robynne is moved out. Dale plays for a local band called Free Unsecured Network. Physical appearance Dale has a tall, well-built physique. His hair is black with a dark blue sheen called midnight bluenette, which he gels into an intentionally messy style. He has brown eyes. Dale is considered highly attractive and is said to have a melodious voice. Personality Dale has a laid back disposition. His speech patterns are similar to those of a stereotypical rock star, having "man" as a verbal tic. Dale has a strong preference for women with scarlette hair. Dale spends much of his free time with his band, Free Unsecured Network, being a guitarist and vocalist for the group. He also enjoys playing video games, especially Crosshair Eclipse, but he hasn't done so as much after getting more involved in his band. Abilities Dale possesses an aura with the texture of smooth mahogany. It works to relax those in close proximity to him. He appears to be unaware of this aura. Biography Part 2 Dale arrives to SAU a week late due to a hurricane leaving him and his family stuck in the Caribbean. On the way to his dorm, he runs into Cory and Eli in the stairwell, who were just venting over the craziness involved in Rob's transformation, though he only walks in at the end and doesn't hear any important details. The pair helps him carry his belongings, and they correctly guess he is their fourth roommate when told he's just moving in. As all three share an interest in video gaming, they quickly become friends. Dale was to share a room with Robert, but Cory and Eli explain that Robert left for home earlier that day at the news of his father's sudden death. Dale mentions he heard a rumor of a new Spirit Guard at the earlier Rale Valley Mall monster attack, saying he'd love to meet her since he has a thing for scarlettes. Cory and Eli later warn Robynne about this so she can make sure to visit only while Dale's not around. Part 3 Cory and Eli meet with Robynne in their dorm to discuss her plan to join the cheer team in order to stop the schemes of captain Cammy DeCroix. Dale unexpectedly arrives, as his band's drummer feeling unwell led to practice ending early. Dale shows immediate interest in Robynne, so Cory and Eli cover for her by explaining she's an old friend of Robert's, who had returned to Deepwater when his father died. Uncomfortable at Dale's pursuits and relaxing aura as well as her own unwanted attraction to him, Robynne excuses herself and leaves. She decides to avoid Dale and refrain from mentioning his aura to Cory and Eli until she has a better handle on attraction- and aura-related matters. After she's gone, Dale mentions that as he walked in, he overheard Cory say something about Robynne having to wear a cheerleader uniform and fails to hide his excitement. He asks his roommates about a Robynne a few more times over the following days. Dale comes back from a gig, having a worn out voice and feeling the event went poorly due to a bad vibe. In the morning, he and Eli wake up to find Cory and Vivian asleep on the couch, which is against the university's rule of not letting guests spend the night. Eli explains that he and Cory know Kara and Vivian for being Robynne's roommates and fellow SFEERS members. Dale expresses some interest in the club but is dissuaded by Eli, who doesn't want Dale's presence to unnerve Robynne. Vivian, annoyed that Cory let her fall asleep, wakes up and rushes off to meet her family for church. Dale answers a knock at the door and is confused by the boxes of computer components for Robert, with Eli and Cory remembering this is what Robynne extorted from Cammy in return for joining the cheer team. They notice a cheerleader watches the delivery before promoting a party at the door herself, and the pair can tell she assumes the more attractive Dale is the one Robynne had trusted with the components. Cory explains the delivery to Dale as Robynne asking Robert to order the parts for her since he has a discount from his Online Jungle Premium subscription. In order to keep Dale away from Robynne, Eli turns down his offer to bring the parts to her dorm and calls Mallory instead. Later, Eli warns Robynne that Dale was seen receiving her computer parts, as it creates a rumor of her dating him that she has to deal with. Relationships Cory Frost and Eli Drake Dale shares a love of video games with his roommates Cory and Eli and makes fast friends with them. The pair's view of Dale is colored by Robynne's situation, as he moves into Rob's room just shortly after she left and his arrival makes it difficult for the pair to keep their promise of the dorm still being home to her. Robert Dreese/Robynne Darling Dale was planned to share a room with Robert, but Rob's transformation leaves the room empty. Dale is sad to be told the roommate Cory and Eli speak so highly of had to leave due to the death of his father. Cory and Eli warn Robynne about Dale's love of scarlettes, so she only visits the pair's dorm when assured Dale will not be not present. When Dale and Robynne meet, he is greatly attracted to her, which along with his aura and her own undesired attraction makes her uncomfortable. Robynne decides to avoid Dale until she can better control herself around him. Category:Miscellaneous characters